سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة (ألبوم الأغاني)
''سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة ''هو ألبوم الأغاني لفيلم عام ١٩٣٧ من إنتاج والت ديزني، وكان أول ألبوم موسيقي لفيلم يتم إصداره تجارياً. تم إصداره أول مرة في يناير، ١٩٣٨ تحت عنوان Songs from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (مع نفس أصوات الشخصيات والمؤثرات الصوتية الموجودة في الفيلم) ومنذ ذلك الوقت تم إصداره بأشكال عديدة واصدارات مختلفة. تم اصدار الألبوم لأول مرة في الشرق الأوسط على أشرطة كاسيت وأسطوانات سي دي باللغة الإنجليزية فقط في عام ١٩٩٣ من قبل شركة الخيول للانتاج والتوزيع الفني، حيث كان أول ألبوم أغاني لديزني يصدر في الشرق الأوسط وأيضاً من أوائل إصدارات شركة الخيول حيث تم اصداره في نفس عام تأسيس الشركة. الأغاني تمت كتابة أغاني الفيلم من قِبَل فرانك تشرشل ولي هارلاين. وقام بول جيه سميث، ألبرت هاي مالوت، وميلت فرانكلين بتلحين الموسيقى التصويرية. #"I'm Wishing" - أدريانا كيسلوتي #"One Song" - هاري ستوكويل #"With a Smile and a Song" - أدريانا كيسلوتي #"Whistle While You Work" - أدريانا كيسلوتي #"Heigh-Ho" - كورس الأقزام (روي أتويل، بينتو كولفيج، بيلي جيلبرت، أوتيس هارلان وسكوتي ماتراو) #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)" - كورس الأقزام (روي أتويل، بينتو كولفيج، بيلي جيلبرت، أوتيس هارلان وسكوتي ماتراو) #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" - كورس الأقزام (روي أتويل، بينتو كولفيج، بيلي جيلبرت، أوتيس هارلان وسكوتي ماتراو) #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" - أدريانا كيسلوتي #"Heigh-Ho (Reprise)" - كورس الأقزام #"One Song (Reprise)" - هاري ستوكويل والكورس #"Some Day My Prince Will Come (Reprise)" - الكورس أغاني لم تُستخدم في الفيلم أغاني كُتبت للفيلم ولكن لم يتم إستخدامها بينها أغنيتين للأقزام: *"Music in Your Soup" (تم تكملة مشهد الأغنية حتى مرحلة تحريك رسومات أقلام الرصاص قبل ان يتم حذفه بالكامل من الفيلم) *"You're Never Too Old to Be Young" (تم استبدالها بأغنية "The Silly Song") الإصدارات الإصدار الأصلي تم اصدار الألبوم الموسيقي لأول مرة كمجموعة (فيكتور J-٨) مكون من ثلاث فرديات ٧٨ دورة في الدقيقة. وكل إصدار فردي منهم أصبح ضمن أفضل ١٠ في فبراير، عام ١٩٣٨. قائمة المقاطع *الوجه الأول: "With a Smile and a Song" مع الوجه الثاني: "Dig-a-Dig Dig / Heigh Ho" (فيكتور ٢٥٧٣٥) *الوجه الثالث: "I'm Wishing / One Song" مع الوجه الرابع: "Whistle While You Work" (فيكتور ٢٥٧٣٦) *الوجه الخامس: "Dwarfs' Yodel Song" مع الوجه السادس: "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (فيكتور ٢٥٧٣٧) الإصدار الحالي قائمة المقاطع #"Overture" - ٠٢:١٠ #"Magic Mirror" - ١:٢٥ #"I'm Wishing / One Song" - ٣:٠٦ #"Queen Theme" - ٠:٤٤ #"Far Into the Forest" - ٢:٢٥ #"Animal Friends / With a Smile and a Song" - ٤:٢٣ #"Just Like a Doll's House" - ٢:٤٦ #"Whistle While You Work" - ٣:٢٤ #"Heigh-Ho" - ٢:٤٦ #"Let's See What's Upstairs" - ١:١٥ #"There's Trouble a-Brewin'" - ٤:١٩ #"It's a Girl" - ٤:٢٦ #"Hooray! She Stays" - ٢:٤٨ #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)" - ٤:٢٥ #"I've Been Tricked" - ٤:٠٥ #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" - ٤:٣٥ #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" - ١:٥٣ #"Pleasant Dreams" - ٢:٢٨ #"A Special Sort of Death" - ٢:٠٢ #"Why Grumpy, You Do Care" - ٢:٠٦ #"Makin' Pies" - ٣:٠٢ #"Have a Bite" - ١:٢٦ #"Chorale for Snow White" - ١:٠٥ #"Love's First Kiss (Finale)" - ٤:١٥ #"Music in Your Soup" - ٢:٣٥ (لم تُستَخدم في الفيلم) #"You're Never Too Old to Be Young" - ٣:٢٠ (لم تُستَخدم في الفيلم) تصنيف:ألبومات تصنيف:ألبومات أغاني أفلام ديزني تصنيف:ألبومات تسجيلات والت ديزني تصنيف:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة